Amor de adolesentes
by lirahyuga95
Summary: Dawn una chica que era feliz en su ciudad pero por cuestiones de trabajo su madre y ella se mudan a otra ciudad y es victima de una apuesta.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bueno este es mi segundo fanfiction que subo aquí espero sea de su agrado y pues que les digo? este fic me tomo tiempo :3 así que a disfrutarlo ._

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no vilo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.

Amor de adolescentes

Capitulo uno: La historia

Narrador: Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad Hojas Gemelas en la cual vive una joven llamada Dawn (altura 1.60 , piel aperlada, cabello azul , ojos celestes muy hermosos) junto con su madre Johanna (ojos y cabello azul un poco más alta que su hija ) viven en una linda casa a unas cuantas cuadras de la institución de la chica dicho colegio lleva por nombre "Sinnoh" en el la madre de la ya mencionada trabaja como maestra de música la chica cursa el segundo semestre y es cuestión de días para que termine y empiecen las vacaciones de inverno! Pero una propuesta cambiara la vida de nuestra joven.

(En la oficina del director)

Director –Piénselo Johanna es una buena propuesta. -Decía un señor algo grande de edad mientras estaba sentado en su silla con las manos en su escritorio y leyendo algunos reportes-

Johanna –Lo se señor y acepto con mucho gusto a que preparatoria de la ciudad debo ir?. -La susodicha estaba sentada en una de las sillas que hay en el cuarto-

Director –Johanna esta transferencia será a una preparatoria llamada "Nomekop" está en la ciudad Kanto

Johanna –Ya veo... bueno aun así acepto señor

Director –Esplendido! Déjame encargarme del papeleo y entrando para el nuevo semestre tu estarás dando clases en Nomekop! . - Dicho lo último Johanna agradece y se retira-

(En el patio de la institución se encontraba la joven Dawn con sus 2 amigos bueno sus mejores amigos: Zoey y Kenny.)

Dawn –Chicos no es justo! No los veré hasta el nuevo semestre!. - un poco triste-

Kenny –No estés triste Dawn los días pasaran rápido!.- tratando de consolar a su amiga-

Zoey –Además tenemos este semestre y el otro año para estar juntos!

Dawn –Gracias chicos los quiero!

(Después de esto todo el día paso normal para madre e hija al llegar la hora de la cena la confrontación llego)

Johanna –Dawn hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo… -dejando de comer un rico espagueti-

Dawn –Dime mamá? .-un poco confundida-

Johanna –Dawn nos iremos de ciudad

Dawn –Que?! Mamá! Por qué?! Y mis amigos?! Que pasara con la escuela?! .-se paró de la mesa exaltada dejando caer sus dos manos en la mesa-

Johanna –Dawn tranquilízate! Nos iremos por razones de mi trabajo me transferirán a otra preparatoria en la ciudad Kanto sobre tu escuela no hay problema porque en donde trabajare te aceptaran para el nuevo semestre al que entraras así que te haces a la idea jovencita

Dawn –Mamá! .-en forma de puchero-

Johanna –Dawn! Basta! Nos iremos a Kanto saliendo de vacaciones.

Narrador: Y así la chica se va triste a su habitación pensando que ya no vera a sus amigos tendrá una nueva escuela en la cual no cree hacer buenos amigos como los que tiene ahora y con estos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormida. Y así como así el tiempo paso para nuestra querida Dawn ,ella aún seguía molesta con su madre por tener que irse a otra ciudad , aun no se los decía a sus amigos pero hoy tenía que ser pues es el último día de clases para pasar al nuevo semestre…

Zoey –Ultimo día de clases! Genial! Genial! .-lo decía mientras daba vueltas a su mochila y termino aventándola pero el buen Kenny la logro atrapar.

Kenny –Dawn que te pasa? Te noto seria.

Dawn –Chicos hay algo que tienen que saber…-agacha cabeza- Yo…me transferiré a otra preparatoria-una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

-Porqué... -dijo Kenny en susurro cabizbajo.

-Eh? -dijo Zoey confundida.

-¡Porqué te vas! ¡Porqué! -exclamó molesto el chico, tomando sorpresivamente a Dawn del antebrazo y haciendo presión sobre el mismo-. ¡Nos dejarás! -preguntó violentamente.

-Keny! Me lastimas! -se quejó la joven peli azul, sintiendo gran incomodidad en su brazo por la superior fuerza del varón.

-Lo siento... -haciendo reconocimiento de su error, la soltó inmediatamente, pero sin poder evitarlo su marca ya había quedado donde tocó; una marca rojisa apareció.

(Después de esto las clases de nuestros jóvenes pasaron muy lentas como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos 3 al finalizar las clases el trio se encontraba en el portón de la preparatoria)

–Yo…-trataba de decir la peliazul.

–Entiendo y el también, te queremos y no nos olvides!-dijo su mejor amiga y finalizaron con un abrazo.

(Después de todo esto Dawn se reúne con su madre en el transcurso a casa todo fue silencio, después de llegar a casa Dawn ya tenía sus maletas al igual que su madre llego el taxi las llevo al ferry y partieron a Kanto la peliazul en todo el camino callada y la madre entendía pero las cosas pasan 3 días después llegan a Kanto , Dawn quedo sorprendida al ver dicho lugar sin lugar a dudas muy hermoso era totalmente diferente a su ciudad , la vegetación incluso animalitos nuevos que ella nunca había visto, al bajar del ferry los estaba esperando un señor de aspecto ya grande)

¿? –Por fin llegan! , hola soy el director de "Nomekop" mi nombre de es Oak un placer maestra de música…-estrecha su mano

Johanna –Un gusto profesor, ella es mi hija Dawn

Dawn –Hola

Oak –Que tal pequeña? Estudiaras en Nomekop verdad?

Así es para mí desgracia-Susurra esto último y la madre la regaño en fin el profesor les dio un pequeño tour por la ciudad y las invito a comer él le dijo a Dawn que se presentara a la preparatoria mañana para comenzar el semestre luego se ofreció a llevarlas a su casa la que ocuparan de ahora en adelante pues como ya había oscurecido dejaron las cosas en la sala y se fueron a dormir pues la mañana siguiente seria nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2 Nomekop

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no vilo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

CAP. 2 "NOMEKOP"

Era una hermosa mañana en la que Dawn iniciaría en la escuela nueva ambas en el transcurso no dijeron ni una sola palabra al llegar y dar sus primeros la joven Dawn lo vio sin duda al chico más guapo que había visto en su existencia! Se le quedo mirando por unos cuantos segundos que ni se dio cuenta cuando su mamá se fue al salón de música XD en fin ella siguió su curso porque luego observo como era rodeado de 3 niñas y el abrazando a dos y diciéndole a la tercera "para todas tengo" luego Dawn vio como se le acercaron 2 muchachos nada feos tampoco pero mejor siguió su transcurso lo que ella no noto fue que también fue observada por esos 3 chicos…

–Ya viste Ash? Ella es muy bonita y apuesto a que es de nuevo ingreso- Dijo un chico de cabello verde

–No está mal, y que planean muchachos? Darle la bienvenida?- dijo el chico que por nombre contesta a Ash

–Es más hagámoslo más interesante, apostemos! –Dijo un chico peliamarillo

Misty –Que? Apostar de nuevo? Ash…ya has andando con todas las del colegio y ahora tu novia actual soy yo! No quiero saber que andas detrás de la nueva! –Dijo una chica de cabellos anaranjados y que tenía un chongo de lado, se fue al salón un poco molesta después de ella la siguieron las otras dos que llevan por nombres: Marina y Lyra.

Drew –Ahora que ya se fue, la apuesta es esta te reto a que la enamores y la hagas tuya, tienes dos meses para hacerlo si no lo logras nos pagaras 200 pesos a mí y Jun trato?- le estrecho la mano al joven Ash "Acepto" fueron las palabras del ya mencionado y así se fueron al salón pues ya había tocado el timbre para dar inicio al nuevo semestre, ellos como de costumbre entran al salón y llega su profesor el anuncia que hay una nueva estudiante y para la sorpresa de nuestros chicos es la peliazul que vieron antes se presenta "Mi nombre es Dawn…" y luego el maestro le dice que se siente al lado de Ash ( –Que suerte- Pensó Ash pues así podría iniciar el plan de conquistarla)

Ash –Dawn te gustaría acompañarnos en el receso?- mientras él le susurro esto ella no le ponía mucha atención pues le importaba ir bien con las materias y anotar todo lo posible pero Ash no se quedó quieto le empezó a shushear hasta que Dawn le dijo que estaba bien que iría con ellos en el receso. El receso llega y se encuentran en una banca cercana: Ash, Drew, Jun, Dawn, Misty , Marina luego Lyra.

Dawn –Bien ya termine de comer cumplí con lo mío me voy a explorar la prepa disfruten su día- se retira de ellos en eso Ash se para y la sigue

Misty –Ustedes no se cansan de apostar? Por qué apostar por ella! No me caí bien! Señorita cabello color del océano que hacen juego con sus ojos bonitos…

Marina –Cálmate Misty! Solo son 2 meses en los que Ash estará detrás de ella luego volverá contigo después de que estos payasos le paguen todo quedara en el olvido!- En eso iba pasando una chica de cabello color café y escucho perfectamente todo ella solo se fue al salón mientras tanto con Dawn en un hermoso árbol donde ella se sentó en el césped y se sentía tan relajante que cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta Ash se pone enfrente de ella rostro con rostro.

Ash –Pero que hermosa eres- ella abrió los ojos y por verlo tan cerca se sonrojo y lo empujo lo que provoco que él se cayera pero si se iba a caer no era solo la agarro de las manos y se cayeron los dos quedando el en el suelo y ella sobre el a punto de darse un beso.

Dawn –Lo siento de seguro tus novias te golpearan si te ven así conmigo yo me tengo que ir al salon- y cuando quiso pararse el la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro al odio "me gustas" ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba el guapo diciéndole en el primer día de escuela que le gustaba y como Ash se dio cuenta que la dejo sorprendida aprovecho y le dijo "quieres ser mi novia?" y en eso suena la campana –Me tengo que ir– dijo ella para zafarse lo cual le funciono ambos se pararon y él se le acerco a ella y le dijo al odio "tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente preciosa" al entrar el maestro aun no llego y como ellos ya sabían Ash y su grupito se quedaron afuera con muchos otros solo que Dawn estaba adentro con una chica de cabello café y la peliazul rompió el hielo.

Dawn –Mi nombre es…-fue interrumpida por ella "Dawn, ese es tu nombre lo sé, si escuche, el mío es May y te daré un consejo ALEJATE DE ASH KECHUM si no quieres salir herida…" en lo que Dawn dijo –De que hablas? – y ella le contesta "Como eres nueva no sabes pero él es todo un don juan ha andado con todas las chicas del colegio incluyéndome así que si no quieres ser una más del montón olvídalo!" y Dawn algo molesta –Por ser nueva no seré del montón! No seré como tu May! Lo nuestro es de verdad! – en eso May se ríe se levanta de su banco y la mira fijamente "De verdad crees ser como yo? Créeme tú no eres como yo, tu eres más tonta eso es lo que pasa! Y ya me aburriste Dawn adiós" sin más que decir May se retira del salón es hora libre como todos los semestres pasados que hizo Dawn? Se quedó sentada en su lugar pensando en todo lo que le ocurrió el primer día después las horas pasan de lo normal para Dawn aunque de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Ash y él le regalaba una sonrisa llego la hora de la salida, Dawn se encuentra en el portón esperando a su madre en eso llega Ash y le dice "tenemos algo pendiente" a lo que ella le contesta –Oh lo siento no recuerdo – en eso Ash la vuelve a tomar de la cintura y se la acerca casi para darme un beso lo cual la sonrojo totalmente "Si te acuerdas te hice una pregunta muy importante Dawn ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" y ella solo dijo –Lo siento ya debo irme enserio – Se zafo de él y se fue de volada al ver a su madre más adelante. En casa de Dawn cenando…

Johanna –Bueno hija que tal tu primer día? –pregunta mientras empieza a comer el rico platillo que preparo.

Dawn –Bien nada que reportar bueno mamá ya termine me retiro tengo que preparar el uniforme para mañana y esas cosas- Una excusa pues Dawn lo había hecho desde que llego solo quería darse en un baño y luego de eso acostarse cuando hizo eso se quedó pensando en lo de Ash y lo que le dijo se durmió pensando en eso, al día siguiente al llegar fue la primera así que solo se sentó en su pupitre y como tenía un poco de sueño recostó su cabeza en su banco sin darse cuenta llega el joven Ash y él se posa atrás de ella y le pica las costillas eso hace que se despierte de golpe se pare de su silla y diga "QUE QUIEN ES?!" Ash sabia como empezar a coquetear con las chicas y todo eso así que la abrazo por la espalda y le dijo –Buenos días hermosa ya pensante en la respuesta de ayer?–

"Eres un tonto lo sabias? Me despertaste!" Ash no le importo la volteo y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso pero no espero a que ella lo recibiera con tremenda cachetada XD "No me vuelvas a besar eres un tonto! No soy como las otras que has tenido Ash Kechum!" se suelta de él y se sale del salón en eso llegan Jun y Drew.

Drew –Valla por lo que veo es difícil la chica, Kechum- riéndose al ver la mano marcada de Dawn en el cachete de Ash y este solo sobándose.

Ash –Ella caerá ya lo verán!

Jun –Bueno tienes un mes y 23 días para enamorarla y que le quites su virginidad- deja sus cosas al igual que sus compañeros en eso llega May

May –No cabe duda sigues siendo un idiota pero te topaste con la pared esa chica es muy diferente a nosotros- llega sentándose en su lugar que es de los meros últimos

Ash –Cierra la boca aun estas enojada porque te bote a la semana siguiente? Lo siento cariño pero Misty me da mucho más- May no se aguantó se paró y lo iba golpear pero Jun y Drew la agarran de los brazos.

May –Eres un cobarde! Tan poco hombre eres que necesitas ayuda de tus peones!- forcejeando con Jun y Drew

Ash –O quieres que te demuestre que soy hombre? Eh no la suelten muchachos!- le empieza a levantar la falda y ella enojada "no te atrevas estúpido, poco hombre! Es más ni a hombre llegas! Eres un niño!" él le contesta –Eso crees? Entonces por qué tiemblas cada vez que voy subiendo mi mano?– ella tratando de defenderse le suelta una patada pero Ash la detiene con otra mano "No te atrevas Ash Kechum! Te lo advierto!" Ash subió la mano hasta llegar a la prenda íntima de May y solo la estiro y la dejo regresar a su forma original haciendo sentir un leve dolor a May luego de eso Ash da órdenes de que la suelten y se sale del salón dejándola asustada después llegaron los demás compañeros pero como May siempre se pone a escuchar música cosa que también hizo hoy nadie la noto rara y así pasaron las horas hasta llegar al receso, Ash se había llevado a Dawn a un patio de los tantos que tiene la institución pero este estaba un poco más apartado ahí el aprovecho para abrazarla otra vez y que ambos estuvieran debajo de un gran árbol con el aire refrescante y Ash le dice "Ya lo pensaste bonita?" a lo que ella le dice –Lo siento Ash pero si quieres ser mi novio tenemos que salir en citas para conocernos mejor solo por que estemos en la prepa y llevemos dos días no significa que andaré contigo…- Por otro lado no muy lejos estaba el grupo de Ash observando todo riéndose inclusive Misty se estaba divirtiendo es decir para ellos es gracioso que Ash enamore y luego las deseche pero más si les logra quitar la virginidad mientras tanto otra vez con Ash y Dawn, él le dice que salga con ella al cine mañana y que el pasa por ella y la deja en su casa ella no muy segura acepta.


	3. Chapter 3la cita

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no vilo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

CAP.3 LA CITA DE ASH Y DAWN

Al día siguiente de que Ash le pidiera a Dawn la cita ella reflexiono mejor y decidió que no iría con el además de que aún se le hacía tan extraño que el chico más popular y por el que todas mueren se interesara por ella así de la nada hasta se le vino a la mente alguna estúpida apuesta pero los siguientes sucesos en Nomekop la harían cambiar de parecer inclusive le harían pensar cosas que quizás lamentaría…, es la hora del receso y Ash va detrás de Dawn a continuación su platica

–Entonces… a qué hora paso por ti?– decía Ash ya convencido de que la chica ya había caído y ganaría 400 pesos en un lapso corto

–Lo siento Ash me ocupare hoy no puedo en otra ocasión– dijo la peliazul dejándolo solo y él se molestó un poco pero susurro para sí "ya caerás" en eso se junta con su bolita

–Al parecer resulto más difícil no es así Ash?– dice el peliverde soltando una sonrisa leve

Jun –Bueno Ash ya danos los 200 pesos a cada uno jaja– todos estaban sentados en una mesa para 8 como era costumbre Ash alrededor de Misty, Marina y Lyra

–Esto no se acaba aun! La próxima semana terminare contigo Misty para que ella crea que si estoy interesado y también de ustedes hermosas las tendré que abandonar- dijo el azabache

Misty –Esto ya no me está agradando Ash! Te tomas muchas molestias por esa, igual pueden apostar por otra!- decía la chica un poco exaltada

–Cálmate Misty, Ash ya ha andado con todas en Nomekop ella es nueva y es un reto bueno apuesta más bien y cuando acabe esto ahora si Ash quedara como el Hombre de la Montaña- dijo Jun

(A la siguiente semana en el receso…)

–Lo nuestro se termina! Ya no quiero nada contigo entiende Misty!- dice el joven de cabello alborotado mientras la chica solo llora y lo agarra de la mano que hace el? Se zafa bruscamente y hace que caiga ella al suelo , Jun y Drew solo siguen a Ash

–Estas bien Misty?- le pregunta Marina mientras que todos se le quedan viendo y a lo lejos Dawn presencio eso, Marina y la otra ayudan a levantarla después de eso como ya sabemos es hora libre para nuestro grupo, Ash le deja una nota a Dawn, las clases pasan normales de echo todo normal al final del día Dawn ya exhausta se decide a dormir pero en eso observa su mochila y recuerda la nota de Ash se le había olvidado por completo la toma y dice "Espero que ahora si aceptes salir conmigo, ya termine con Misty", ese suceso fue el día martes al día siguiente Ash confronto de nuevo a Dawn sobre la cita pero lo evadió hasta que el viernes…

–O vamos Dawn sal conmigo te prometo que la pasaras de maravilla por ti fui capaz de cambiar- Decía esto el joven Ash estando al lado de ella en aquel árbol donde sucedieron unos recuerdos muy bellos para Dawn y para Ash era parte de su plan.

Dawn –Ya está bien acepto salir contigo, el sábado a las 7 pasas por mi ok?- El joven asiente y así Ash en su mente se repetía la palabra "dinero" sin más detenimientos llegamos al día de la cita , Ash llego por ella puntual a las 7 pm ella al salir lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con flores azul, unas sandalias blancas , y su cabello suelto, el por otro lado era una camisa color azul fuerte de botones debajo de esta llevaba una camisa de tirantes negra (la de botones iba desabrochada) y un pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis.

"Qué bonita" dijo el azabache a lo que ella no contesto pero se observó un leve sonrojo en ella luego de eso llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante comieron y Ash la invito al cine ahí el tomo la iniciativa y entrelazo su mano con la de ella lo cual provoco otro sonrojo cuando empezó la película nuevamente el tomo la iniciativa y la beso 3 beses los cuales ahora fueron besos totalmente correspondidos al salir de ahí decidieron caminar un poco por el parque minutos más tarde ella dijo "Ya es tarde mejor ya llévame a mi casa" y al terminar esa esa frase el solo la agarro de los abrazos y la acerco hacia el poso sus manos sobre su rostro y le planto un hermoso beso que el quiso que llegara a más y así fue se convirtió en un beso francés ella se separó de el por falta de oxígeno y estaba totalmente sonrojada seguía sin creer que el chico más guapo del universo se fijó en ella después de esta hermosa escena el joven la paso a dejar a su casa pero antes de que saliera ella del coche nuevamente la beso apasionadamente el beso fue totalmente correspondido y él fue al grano "antes de irte, quieres ser mi novia?" ella quedo asombrada por la incógnita y le contesto "lo pensare" y él dijo "no te arrepentirás,si dices que si" ella solo le sonrió y así dio fin la cita de nuestra querida Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4 la respuesta

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no vilo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

CAP.4 "LA RESPUESTA Y NOCHE DE VIDEOJUEGOS"

Después de la cita de Ash y Dawn pasaron los días y el chico le pedía una respuestas a lo que ella siempre lo evadía pasando una semana le dio el "si" y empezaron la relación una semana después de haber empezado a salir como novios, Ash y sus amigos tuvieron una noche gamer xD!

Jun –Entonces Ash que tanto has avanzado en el plan?.-decía esto mientras jugaba un juego de zombis junto con el mencionado y Drew.

Ash –Cállate, no es fácil tuvo que pasar una semana para que me dijera que "si"

Drew –Te sugiero que te apresures Ash si no nos tendrás que pagar 200 a cada uno jaja!

Ash –Cállense! Ya lo verán ella caerá conmigo me amara y se entregara a mí además es muy cursi! Aunque cuando la miro a los ojos…-susurro- es linda..

Drew –Dijiste algo? Ash

Ash –No nada olvídenlo , y dale a ese zombi!.-el joven no podía creer lo que dijo…"ella linda"? el no podía enamorarse de ella , ella solo es una apuesta!.

Jun –oigan por cierto ya saben la nueva?. -Dijo el peliamarillo mientras disfrutaba matando a los no vivos.

Ash y Drew –Que pasa?

Jun –Al parecer llegara otro estudiante a nuestro salón pero hasta febrero su nombre era algo de así como piscina pero en ingles…

Ash –pool?

Drew –Como sea, solo no hay que dejar el objetivo que tiene Ash porque ya solo te queda el mes y una semana

Ash –Bueno veras que caerá…-los 3 empiezan a reír y matar zombis hasta más no poder.

(Despues de esa noche pasando la semana Ash y Dawn volvieron a salir pero esta vez Ash la llevo a su casa y se pusieron a ver películas en el cuarto de este, ambos estando en la cama de Ash , ella acurrucada a el tapados puesto que el joven había encendido el minisplit , en eso Ash empezó a besarla pero ahora eran besos donde el metía su lengua en la boca de ella y ella en la de él haciendo un jugueteo entre ellos como ya han pasado varios días Ash decidió ir por algo más y empezó con caricias en la cintura después empezó a acariciarla en la pierna y su mano llego en la entrepierna al llegar rápidamente Dawn le se separó muy apenada y dijo "Ash! Que…" el solo se acercó y la abrazo "Es normal amor mío, somos novios y quiero demostrarte mi amor por ti , sé que lo disfrutaras Dawn" ella algo insegura pero accedió a las peticiones de él , era algo nuevo para ella y le gusto, el volvió a besarla apasionadamente y ella correspondiendo y ahora el la volvió a acariciar , no podemos decir que solo alguien estaba disfrutando de ese momento pues el joven se estaba acelerando ni el entendía por qué pues ya lo había hecho antes y no era la gran cosa pero fue distinto al poder tocarla, sentir el calor de ella, sus besos, entonces fue cuando el introdujo su mano dentro de la falda de Dawn y empezó el "juego de placer".


	5. Chapter 5 el baile

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no vilo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

CAP.5 "Los de nuevo ingreso y el Baile"

Una semana después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Ash, ahora él y Dawn se daban más besos ya sea en la escuela y fuera de incluso los recesos ya tenían su lugar secreto para pasar el rato y a ella le gustaba realmente se había enamorado? , y él? Sabia fingirlo muy bien o también empezó a sentir eso llamado "amor"? en fin hora de las clases y de repente se oye por la bocina "Buenos días jóvenes solo para informales que tendremos un baile el 14 de febrero en el cual tendrán que usar mascaras e ir en parejas será en el aula oeste de la institución a las 8 pm sin más avisos por el momento, que tengan una linda tarde." Y solo se podían observar alumnos entusiasmados por el baile, en el trascurso de todo lo ocurrido May y Dawn se hicieron un poco más unidas y platicaban sobre que llevarían para el baile aunque May no desaprovechaba en decirle que hacia mal en andar con el gigolo del colegio a lo que Dawn solo le sonreía y le cambiaba el tema pasaron los días y Ash lograba cada vez lo que quería con Dawn , ambos lo disfrutaban cada vez más, también se acervaba el baile un día antes del dicho baile Ash quería hacer a Dawn ya suya pero ella le dijo que iría con May para ver sus disfraces y que pasara por ella al día siguiente alrededor de las 8 Ash se conformó con un beso, ya se encontraba el ya mencionado en su cama mirando al techo y pensando en eso escucho un ruido venia de su ventana al abrirla se dio cuenta que era Misty, le abrió y cedió el paso a su habitación…

Ash –Que haces aquí? Guapa. –no pudo evitar decir eso pues ella llevaba un vestido muy sensual.

Misty –Pues ya que tu no me visitas decidí hacerlo yo y vamos déjate de bromas y a lo que vine Ash Kechum…-ya se imaginaran a que fue :v después de tener relaciones sexuales ella se fue diciéndole que en el baile espera un poco más de lo que hoy le dio, el asintió la cabeza pues lo había disfrutado ya que con Dawn solo hacía que ella sintiera placer, después al día siguiente se podía ver como la escuela estaba haciendo los preparativos para el evento tan deseado, el día llego y todos entusiasmados por dicho evento a excepción de un estudiante…

¿? –Explícame de nuevo por qué tengo que ir a esa cosa llamada baile?. –Decía un joven mientras tomaba su antifaz y se lo amaraba de mala gana.

¿? –Por qué el lunes entramos y no esta demás ser sociales mi querido Paul. –Dijo esto un chico más grande que el ya mencionado, ambos del mismo cabello morado solo que el más grande un poco más largo y con cola además de que sus ojos radian de alegra en cambio en Paul sus ojos hay desinterés no hay nada que le agrade solo dormir y comer. –Bien Paul estoy listo, vámonos!.- termino de decir su hermano mayor que responde al nombre de Reggie, dicho lo último ambos se marcharon al evento.

(Por otro lado 2 chicas se encontraban hablando sobre el baile y con quien irían mientras se terminaban de arreglar su peinado y maquillaje)

Dawn –Entonces dices que Drew Hardford te invito al baile? Ohh eso es nuevo no sabía que te gustara May.-dijo lo último con mirada picara.

May –Para ya! La verdad no se ni por qué me invito…es decir no hablamos ni siquiera dirigimos palabra Dawn es raro…-dicho eso termino de arreglarse-

Dawn –Yo que tú lo disfrutaba y hoy mismo le cuestionaba el por qué me invito a salir –suena un timbre- Oh! Debe ser Ash , bueno May te dejo estás en tu casa, Drew tardara mucho? .-decia mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso color negro con encaje plateado.

May –Ve con cuidado Dawn, no creo que tarde y tomare tu consejo! .-segundos después solo se ve a Dawn salir de la casa y subirse al auto de su novio, May la verdad había cambiado mucho pues descubrió en Dawn una amiga increíble en tan poco tiempo una gran amistad entre ellas broto mientras May pensaba en eso tocaron el timbre y efectivamente era Drew con nerviosismo ella tomo su pequeño bolso dorado con encaje blanco después abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el con un smoking se miraba realmente guapo y ese cabello uffs! Ella solo dijo "Hola" y él le dio una rosa y se fueron al evento. Todos llegan al evento tan esperado.


	6. Chapter 6 confusión

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no vilo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

CAP.6 "El baile y la confusión"

Al entrar al salón se podía observar el decorado con colores azul, dorado y plateado en la entrada estaba una manta que decía "bien venidos" todo estaba perfectamente arreglado para la ocasión, mesas con sus manteles elegantes cada una con arreglo y 8 sillas , la mesa donde está el banquete y claro no podía faltar el escenario, fuera de esto fueron entrando nuestras parejas en primer lugar la de Ash y Dawn después se reunieron a ellos Drew y May mas tarde llego el joven Jun acompañado de Marina ,Lyra llego con un chico llamado Jimmy , las parejas se sentaron en una sola mesa estaban platicando de cosas irrelevantes hasta que empezó el baile y cada a uno a bailar con su chica , el tiempo paso y llego la hora del cambio de parejas , Dawn desconocía al caballero que la invito a bailar por otro lado los demás sí estuvieron con sus compañeros ya conocidos, el joven Ash aprovecho para salir del salón y encontrarse con Misty después ellos se fueron a un hotel no muy lejos de la institución…

Dawn –Entonces quién eres? Al menos como te llamas? .-le cuestionaba la peliazul al cabellero.

¿? –Mi nombre no tiene importancia bella dama, o ya termino la pieza , desea algo de beber?.-ofreciéndole su brazo para ir por el ponche y después platicar lo cual ella acepto. Por otro lado los 2 jóvenes que habían salido del evento deseosos de placer se encontraban ya bañados de sudor y extasiados.

Misty –Ash sigues siendo el mejor!, dime porque sigues con ella? Te extraño..-decía una pelinaranja que se acurruco a él mientras acariciaba su torso bien formado.

Ash –Querida mía ella es solo una puesta y caerá hoy mismo, después de eso le diré adiós y tú y yo seguiremos juntos.-mientras decía esto seguía el acariciando el cuerpo de ella con una mano y con la otra le levanto la cara para decirle eso a los ojos.

Misty –Ash, déjala por favor que la apuesta se valla al caño tu y yo podemos ser felices sin esos tontos! Y además ella esta fea ósea que le miraron? Por favor solo hay que verla pasa saber que está lejos de nuestro nivel ,tu y yo si pertenecemos a la misma clase social ella es como si fuese una sirvienta o algo peor, para que estas con esa mojigata? Ade…-fue interrumpida por el azabache ya molesto.

Ash –Misty te puedes callar la boca? Por no decir otra cosa, te prohíbo que hables así de Dawn no la conoces! Ella es…ella es otra onda es una chica tan especial!

–Especial? Retrasada o qué?!– dijo la ya mencionada molesta

Ash –No seas idiota!, ella es muy diferente a todas las chicas con las que eh salido!...(un silencio invadió la habitación pues ambos ya no se encontraban abrazados ahora se encontraban sentados muy separados uno del otro pero por otro lado regresamos al evento con Dawn y el desconocido)

Dawn –Entonces te gusta ese tipo de literatura woow! Pensar que tenemos tanto en común!.-dijo la emocionada chica que se olvidó por completo de Ash- Oh no! Dios la hora! Mamá va a matarme! Tengo que irme! Fue un placer conocerte!

¿? –Tranquila yo te llevo, estaré un rato más aquí así que puedo llevarte si lo deseas.-ofreciéndole su brazo para ir al carro y dejar a la dama en su casa-

Dawn –Acepto! Andando chico de cabello de lilas.-y así termina la noche de Dawn.(por otro lado tenemos a Drew y May hablando..)

May –Ja eres un tonto Drew! Como puedes decir eso! .-dijo la chica después de darle un golpe leve en el hombro.

Drew –Vamos solo es broma y cambiando de tema…hoy te vez muy hermosa May, hay algo que quiero decirte y es…-fue interrumpido por unos labios cálidos y muy agradables, ese beso lo dijo todo al final de esa velada ambos formalmente se hicieron novios.


	7. Chapter 7 mi primera vez par 1

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no vilo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. PD: disculpen que los caps sean cortos nwnU!_

CAP.7" Mi primera vez parte 1"

Después de la fiesta Dawn estaba muy intrigada por el muchacho de cabellos morados y Ash pues estaba con Misty disfrutando, mientras tanto la otra parejita pasaba de lo más lindo su relación hasta que por fin el joven Ash sentó cabeza y se dio cuenta de que si no reaccionaba la apuesta la perdería entonces quito de sus dudas a Dawn y se convirtió en el chico más lindo y tierno por otro lado el chico que responde a nombre de Paul empezó a fijarse en la joven Dawn aunque al principio le pareció fastidiosa al darse cuenta que tenía novio no quiso involucrarse y decidió cambiarse de salón, el tiempo paso y solo quedan 3 días para que la apuesta caduque…en ese tiempo Ash y Dawn forjaron una relación muy linda y también con algo de placer , la otra pareja paso hermosos momentos únicos para ellos y esperan por mas…,pero ahora nos encontramos en la casa de la peliazul en una pijamada con su mejor amiga May

Y entonces…-decía May mientras acomodaba las almohadas para echarse en el suelo-

Dawn –Que? – ella se encontraba en el baño terminado de ducharse.

May –Vamos cuéntame ya lo hiciste con Ash?.- algo intrigada y con cara lujuriosa.

Dawn –May sí que eres una pervertida, porque me preguntas eso? Tengo que saber algo de Ash? Y para quitarte tu duda mafufa, no, no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales…pero si hemos disfrutado –lo último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo y cabizbaja.

May –Así como así jaja quien te viera Dawn! Pero te diré ten cuidado con Ash! Te lo digo porque eres mi amiga y te quiero!

Dawn –Wo wo wo! Creo que aquí hay algo que no se así que al grano May!.-ambas se sentaron y se pusieron serias.

May –Veras Ash es famoso en la prepa por ligarse a toda niña y no solo por ligársela también por que no las deja ir sin recibir algo a cambio y con eso me refiero a sexo.

Dawn –Pues conmigo no es así , pero bueno mejor vallamos a ver la película esa que me estabas diciendo de los vampiros…

(más tarde las chicas se quedaron dormidas, mientras tanto en otra casa , en una noche gaimer)

Drew –Y Ash? Ya la hiciste tuya? Solo te quedan 3 días cabron!.-los 3 típicos chicos jugando y con comida chatarra al lado de la consola XD.

Ash –Déjame hacer mi trabajo, y que me dices tú? Andas con May o solo es un juego ya que fue la única que se me escapo viva?. –De sopetón Drew suelta el control se para furioso y le dice…

Drew –A May no la metas en esto idiota, esta apuesta la quisiste hacer tu así que a ella déjala fuera! Ahora es mi novia y la defenderé! Y como veo que todo está dicho te veo el viernes y si no hay una evidencia de que la hiciste tuya , nos deberás a mí y a Jun 500 pesos a cada uno! La apuesta subió!

Ash –Por mí no hay problema, hasta entonces Drew , la puerta está abierta! .-después de la "discusión" Jun y Ash hablaron sobre cosas relevantes en sus vidas mientras que Drew en su habitación piensa en lo mucho que le importa May tanto que hasta tuvo un conflicto con Ash no lo podía creer, después de esto llegamos al Lunes, Ash invito a Dawn cordialmente a su casa a cenar pues festejarían una fecha especial para ellos : el cumpleaños de la querida Dawn, ella estaba totalmente nerviosa no sabía ni que usar! Al final decidió un vestido rosa con lentejuela blanca y un chalequito negro que hacia buen juego, unos zapatos rosas, mayas negras , cabello suelto, realmente lucia hermosa!, Ash decoro el comedor para la ocasión y su cuarto igual en su mente solo estaban las palabras "serás mía" . Ambos ya se encontraban cenando en la casa del joven ya mencionado, como era costumbre sus padres no estaban ,en eso Ash comienza con su jugada…

Ash –Dawn amor te parece si vemos películas en mi cuarto? .-le toma de la mano.

Dawn –Me parece buena idea amor. –Ambos se dirigen al cuarto y lo que parecía una noche de películas comenzó a transformase en otra cosa….

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8 mi primeravez par 2

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no vilo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. PD: disculpen que los caps sean cortos nwnU!_

CAP.8 "Mi primera vez parte 2"

–Serás mía Dawn, eres tan hermosa, eres tan perfecta para mí , todo de ti me gusta, tu cabello, tu cintura, tus manos, tus piernas, todo absolutamente todo! Hoy te luciste más hermosa no te pudiste a ver puesto, tengo una tarea y sacare 10 bueno que puedo decir? Siempre saco 10, pero esta vez no quiero un simple 10 quiero un 100!. Todos estos pensamientos pasaban sobre la mente del azabache quien besaba tan apasionadamente a la joven que disfrutaba tanto estar con el ambos ya se encontraban en la cama de Ash, el sobre ella, su Dawn lo tenía pescado con sus piernas, Él estaba disfrutando cada centímetro de la chica , lo hacía con tanto cariño pero a la vez con una pasión que hasta el desconocía, quería que fuera algo inolvidable para ella , la seguía acariciando hasta que Dawn se separa y dice "Ash no sé si esto esté bien…mi primera vez contigo…" a lo que él contesta "Amor tu relájate y déjate llevar por esto ambos lo queremos , lo sientes? (le puso la mano de ella en su pecho, sintió ella como su corazón estaba acelerado) eres muy importante para mí, te amo y esto será inolvidable para los dos amor" con esas palabras Dawn se sintió segura y empezó la "acción" ,esa noche fue mágica para Dawn y para Ash. Al día siguiente todo siguió su curso y llego el dicho viernes, Ash, Drew y Jun estaban hablando…

Ash –Yo no quiero dinero ya, me di cuenta que la amo y no quiero saber nada de esta apuesta! No me interesa!. –Decía un furioso Ash.

Jun –Bien mejor para mí no darte dinero, pero dime cuantos puntos le das? En verdad es buena haciendo sexo? .-Decía un Jun pervertido.

Drew –Bueno Ash me estás diciendo que te has enamorado de ella? Pero solo era una apuesta jaja.

Ash –Para mí ya no lo es, es más que una apuesta yo a ella la quie…-fue interrumpida por una castaña furiosa que le soltó una cachetada, el solo pudo ver los ojos llorosos de esta y su mirada de decepción.

Drew –May! Espera! .-el joven la tomo de la mano pero esta le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que casi lo tumba. –Son unos pendejos como se atrevieron? De verdad que no tienen sentimientos?! Por qué Ash? Ella no ha hecho nada! Nada! Eres un maldito gigolo! Pero un día Ash llegara esa que te haga que te retuerzas! Y contigo Drew (lo voltea a ver llorosa aun) Lo nuestro se acabó! No eres el chico que pensaba…Son una…una…son peor que la escoria!.-sale corriendo la joven-

Ash –Carajo! Tenemos que hablar con ella!

Jun –Déjala se le pasara…(minutos después de ese incidente se encontraba el Rubio y la pelirroja hablando sobre algo)

Misty –Lo conseguiste Jun? .-decía esta mientras mostraba un fajo de billetes verdes.

Jun –Si, aquí tienes tu grabación me tomo como 5 minutos editarlo todo pero resulto totalmente sencillo ya q…-Misty lo calla dándole el dinero y se va de inmediato la joven, tenía algo importante que hacer al parecer. Minutos más tarde nos encontramos en el receso de los jóvenes, Dawn fue rumbo al comedor pues comerían juntos y disfrutarían pero más el jovenaso que se dio cuenta que la ama :3 pero todo se fue al caño cuando ella entro y cruzo mirada con Misty la cual le hizo una seña para que se acercara, la pelirroja se encontraba con un micrófono encendido y detrás de ella una grabadora, Dawn estaba algo confundida, cuando en eso llega Ash y solo se queda observando diciendo en su cabeza "mi novia y Misty? Esto no puede ser bueno….".

Misty –Damas y caballeros hoy presensiaran algo divertido…-pone la grabadora y se escucha la voz del azabache decir "solo fue una apuesta acéptenlo, quiero mi dinero" esas palabras se repitieron en la cabeza de Dawn una y otra vez ella estaba desecha no podía creerlo y en eso Misty dice : Bueno como podemos ver la pobre Dawn ha sido víctima de nuestro galán favorito en Nomekop , lo siento Dawn nunca debiste entrar en Nomekop fue tu fin, Hola amor! Que haces haya? Por qué no vienes conmigo?.-saludando a Ash desde lejos y el solo podía observar como el amor de su vida se iba cayendo lentamente en el suelo y quebrando en llanto, y justo cuando Ash le ofreció su ayuda ella solo se levantó y se marchó del sitio sin decir una sola palabra, Ash se enfureció tanto que le dejo caer a Misty centellares de malas palabras y cuando acabo salió corriendo por Dawn la logro alcanzar cuando iba cruzando la calle, el grita "Dawn! DAWN! ESCUCHAME!" la mencionada sigue su curso, la toma del brazo ella se suelta y dice "Eres un idiota, cómo pudiste?! Me entregue en cuerpo y alma para ti y yo yo…solo fui una apuesta!" se suelta y camina más rápido en la calle {es una calle ancha xD} en eso el joven ve como un carro se acerca a gran velocidad y solo se escucha "DAWN!" y el repentino paro del carro que aparentemente se llevó de encuentro a una persona, un silencio invadió por unos momentos , el tipo que venía manejando se bajó de inmediato y ofreció su ayuda para llevarlo al hospital, efectivamente Ash había salvado al amor de su vida, mientras ella iba en el asiento trasero con Ash el conductor escuchaba las palabras a llantos de ella decir " TE AMO! TE AMO! NO ME DEJES! TE AMO! NO SE QUE ARE SIN TI! TE NECESITO! ASH!" al llegar al destino se le informo a la familia Kechum en 5 segundos la madre y una chica desconocida estaban ahí , las horas pasaron y el doctor salió tenía una cara no muy buena…

Delia –Que paso?! Y mi hijo?! Como esta?! .-una madre realmente desesperada.

Doctor –Su hijo entro en estado de coma…-un silencio invadio toda la sala y en eso se escucha ala desconocida hablar.

¿? –Esto es tu culpa! Lárgate de aquí! No tienes derecho a estar con Ashito! Por tu culpa él está en coma!

Delia –Serene! Por favor!, muchacha agradecería que te largaras tu presencia me incomoda y en cierta parte es tu culpa así que te pediré que te largues…-sin nada que decir Dawn se fue.

_**Este no es un adiós si no un hasta luego…Ella nació para estar con él y el para ella.**_

_Pienso hacerle segunda temporada :3 pero quisiera saber si les gustaría ._


End file.
